User talk:Thisarmysucks
Welcome to the wiki, need a hand with anything let any of us know --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 01:16, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Battles As long as you stick to the hit hard and hit fast concept of Space Marines at war, the 40k setting covers and entire Galaxy. As long as you have a general idea of where the planetis and a name for it, you can come up with any number of planets to brutalise with any battle or war for your Space Marines to take part in. Big Canon battles they could have taken part in would be the Second of Third war on Armageddon, or Abaddon's various Black Crusades. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:25, January 20, 2010 (UTC) No problem. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:13, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah no worries, happy to --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 00:03, January 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Request That depends, what 'content' and out of curiosity, what is it for? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 12:02, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah sure, go for it mate, and give me a link when your done, love to help out. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 12:19, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Is the polish Ambush effective? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:40, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks, the pics look awsome.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:57, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Hellow Again Hi, I know, it's me. Thanks, I need help with my editing. I am terrible at writing correct sentances, my spelling I hear is atrochious. I also need som Characters to be made. I have no idea what to name some Tau guys and Chaos charracters. The plan is to split the war into three segments, one would be where I have left off right now, the next will be twenty five years later, and the finall will be eighteen years after that. In each of the points new characters will rise and some old ones will die (mainly imperials.) Each point in time will hold a story, a geography map (no clue on how though,) and rules just incase if someone would like to reanact a scean or start off on their own story. The first point will start right where I left off. All hell has broken louse, Chaos is burning, Necrons are killing, Tyranids are eating, and of corse Imperials are cheating. I will tell the story from a Imperials point of view and I have the art designs of all but IG, Nec., and Nids. This is all I will be working on for the next month and a half. Please tell me what part of the story you would like to tell. PS. Where are you, Afganistan? You don't have to tell me. Imperials, cheating? NAY!!! WE BEAT YOU WITH OUR SUPERIOR SKILLZ, NOT CHAOTIC DECEPTION.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:27, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey man, sorry I spaced... but I did get a chance to take some better pics File:P2050082.jpg File:P2050074.jpg File:P2050069.jpg This shows a unit of Crisis, Stealth, Fire Warriors and Kroot, The pics didnt come out so well for the above shot of the Fire Warrior Markings, still tossing up if I wanna go camo on them. The Stealth and Crisis need one more brown on them, but thats the basic idea of the camo, I might even add a bone colour instead of another brown to mix it up. With the Kroot I went dark Brown colours to match up then Bone White Beak and headcrest to stand out, and as always theyre led by the great Aun'shi. Ive got another 2 units of Fire Warriors and a couple Broadsides that havent underwent their paint jobs yet --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 01:39, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I think you should. they look awsome. Smiles Nickles 138 SUP 16:21, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I tried three weapon systems on mty XV8 battlesuit before, plasma rifle, missile launcher, and fusion blaster, i dont know why but for some reason the tau codex wont let us have three weaps.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:58, February 5, 2010 (UTC) pulse cannon, or plasma rifle?Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:14, February 5, 2010 (UTC) i meant plasma rifle. I edited it.---''TASMy Talk'' 21:22, February 5, 2010 (UTC) hold up, hold up, that dont work, just picked up my tau codex, can only have three weapons/ 2 weapons and 1 support/ 2 support and 1 weap/ or three support.. thats what it says, on every unit that has a crisis battlesuit.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:25, February 5, 2010 (UTC) 1- you said three weapons (twin linked is two weapons) and a support system, so i corrected you. 2- 4th edition tau codex is the latest as far as i know, so yes, i have the latest.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:07, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Mine is a Shas'o now, he was forced into his position as a shas'el when the origonal shas'o was killed, which i'm writing right now, i was looking at the shas'ui and shas'vre bit. lol...Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:19, February 5, 2010 (UTC) my orks are kick ass, one guy killed four space marines in close combat.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:37, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Sons of Iron traitor marines... "If you wish to join me in your rebellion of your former masters, then do so."- Seth Valkaiser always looks for more men, especially ones who know how to work a land raider.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:46, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Or Alistair. There's always a bigger fish. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:53, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh for fuck sake.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:41, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Nyahahaha. Alistair recommends that you read his book though. Some people say it's hard going, but not as bad as some other Chaos-written books. At least when he writes "Hate will set me free" he doesn't spell it "Hrfffggylly rrggthgryyylll ngfthagfft nffgsthuuull" like some Chaos Worshippers. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:02, February 6, 2010 (UTC) In the khorne inspired words of seth valkaiser, "Fuck off and get your own."Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:05, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Cheers mate, ill have to look at that colour. Yeah was trying to go towards the desert camo idea, looks better than jungle camo, dont mind urban but doesnt really suit tau. Na I havent played anyone with 3 weapon systems, mostly I prefer to use a Multi-tracker, being able ot fire multiple weapons works well --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 05:58, February 6, 2010 (UTC) The Sons of Iron will Have to think about these offers.---''TASMy Talk'' 08:12, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Actually, if you go on lexicanum and type tau empire, rthey have a good, un-altered map of tau space.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:17, February 6, 2010 (UTC) impressive picture..Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:03, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Hay! Nock it off, both of you! I got a Tau color design ritght here. Also I have sided with Guardian Empire. They Travel across galaxies and attempt reclaiming all they lost during The Falling. They serve none but a man who has been dead for 5 million years, and the people. I am Nickles 138 Sup. Awkardly there are many of me. I do not follow Imperial creed, or demonic powers of Chaos, or any mysterious laws, traditions, or beliefs. I am a Deamon who shall fight untill the day I die to free the univerce of all evil, even our selves when the time comes. Oi "daemon", fuck off to your own universe.lol Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:13, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I preferred that as well, Narthecium is awesome. Those banners are original and thats the best thing bout em, theyre done well whether theyre written correctly or not --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 09:59, February 9, 2010 (UTC) That'd be cool, Its funny coz I was just finishing up my command squad and I thought "I wish there was a better looking way to do this" while I was doing the parchment areas, cheers --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 10:18, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Well... I agree. Hope you are fine. --Lither 10:29, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't think you have anything to worry about. Being on active duty probably means he either doesn't have the time to write articles or doesn't have access to the internet in the middle of nowhere. KuHB1aM 11:04, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Been awhile Hey all. I am fine no worries. Sorry its been so long but our op tempo has picked up and I've been very busy plus dealing with some computer problems. Will probably continue to have little time for the next month or so, but in the not two distant future i'll be back in the states which is very good news. :)---''TASMy Talk'' 12:18, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Articles restored Articles have been restored. Please fix the infoboxes. --Imposter101 (talk) 18:33, December 11, 2015 (UTC) There are now designated infoboxes for certain races and organisations. There's a link in the "too many parameters" message to the designated infoboxes. --Imposter101 (talk) 19:47, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Editing Help First of all. Please sign your talk-page messages. And then to the point. I think that Dante's merit for being the oldest SM in the galaxy (who is not tainted by chaos, lost in Warp, or emplaced into Dreadnought) is quite well established fact in 40k lore throughout few editions. This "fact" would be taken with much more caution if it was just a sidenote on some old White Dwarf magazine or so. Anyhow I can't see what was the problem in the first place, there is no notice templates on your article...? Thing to point out anyway; because Space Marine Centurions are special unit type (marines-in-marines) I think it is an ill-used title for sergeants. Just saying. --Remos talk 20:40, December 14, 2015 (UTC) No problem. And if you have any, just ask. --Remos talk 22:15, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Scarlet Skulls Artwork Scarlet Skulls_SP.jpg|Scarlet Skulls Chapter Iconography Scarlet Skulls_Astartes2.jpg|Scarlet Skulls Astartes (Tactical Squad, 4th Company) Scarlet Skulls_Colour Sgt.jpg|Scarlet Skulls Ancient (Standard Bearer), Veteran Sergeant Scarlet Skulls_Chaplain.jpg|Scarlet Skulls Chaplain, 4th Company Scarlet Skulls_Chapter Master.jpg|Lord Master Hobart Morgan Scarlet Skulls Apothecary.jpg|Scarlet Skulls Apothecary Scarlet Skulls Techmarine 1.jpg|Scarlet Skulls Techmarine Hey, you have a space marine chapter Scarlet Skulls which breaks our current canon policy by having over 1000 space marines. I moved the article under your username, here: User:Thisarmysucks/Scarlet_Skulls. I know you are somewhat inactive but the article had so much content I thought this would be rather fair thing to do. If/when you revisit our wiki, please fix your article's canon problems. EDIT: ...and republish it, thank you. --Remos talk 21:50, February 24, 2016 (UTC)